Staying Overnight
by TheStolenTARDIS
Summary: The things that happened during the time Clara was staying overnight in the TARDIS. Rated M for... stuff...
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: This is just a random idea I had. Also, this is my first time writing smut, so I'm a bit uncomfortable, but I hope it turned out okay.**

* * *

"Clara, wake up!" A familiar voice shouted.

She opened her eyes quickly, wondering what mess the Doctor had gotten them into this time. Tonight was her first night staying over in the TARDIS. God knew how that would turn out. The old cow still hated her.

Voice heavy with sleep, "What is it this time Doctor?"

"Nothing dangerous."

Now she was awake.

_Nothing dangerous?! He woke me up without there being an emergency?!_

Grabbing her pillow she began whacking the tall man in front of her, and he raised his hands against the onslaught.

"Ow! Clara, what are you doing?"

"I _was_ sleeping."

She lowered the pillow, thinking that he'd had enough.

She sat down on the bed, the random spark of energy leaving her.

"Why'd you wake me up Doctor?"

The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her, making her slightly uncomfortable since he was the one who asked her if she wanted to stay overnight. She thought he meant they'd sleep together, but nope. She did actual sleeping without any interruption until now. Clara didn't mind the fact that he had those feelings for her. It was obvious just by the way he looked at her and the way he acted. He was always more awkward than he used to be. And in truth, she felt the same way.

She could feel his eyes on her when she spoke. Thankfully, she didn't choose pajamas that were too revealing, just plaid bottoms, a black tank and a gray, woolen cardigan.

"Well…" he trailed off, probably feeling awkward now.

Clara looked at him and realised that he was wearing pajamas as well. She almost wanted to laugh. He was wearing a blue flannel button up shirt and matching bottoms. It was childlike, which was very much like him, but she was so used to seeing him in his fancy trousers, boots, button up shirt and waistcoat. She had always wondered what he wore to bed, if anything at all. That thought made her blush, but she had too much dignity to look away.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her heated cheeks and continued, "I've finished sleeping, and I was wondering if you want to play Truth or Dare with me."

The Doctor looked sheepish, probably now thinking about what he was asking.

Clara did laugh then. Truth or Dare? He woke her up to play Truth or Dare?

His cheeks reddened a bit, but he asked, "What's so funny?"

After getting herself to stop laughing she inquired, "You woke me up in the middle of the night because you wanted to play a game with me?"

"Yes."

Now Clara was wondering what kind of Truth or Dare game it would be. Was he thinking about it just to get to know her, or was he thinking of playing dirty. Well, only one way to find out. She'd probably be fully awake after a cup of tea anyway.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I'll play."

His eyes brightened. "Really? You will? Cool. You first, truth or dare?"

Clara grabbed his arms, and he looked confused.

"Woah, slow down. First, I would like a cup of tea."

The Doctor jumped off her bed immediately and rushed to the door. He was getting more and more hyper by the second. She didn't know whether to follow him to the kitchen, but by the time she stood up, he had run out of the room.

Clara sat back down on her bed and thought about what would ensue once he returned. Dirty Truth or Dare would be fun. She'd played it with a few of her exes and even her friend Nina, but this was the Doctor. The insanely sexy alien who had picked her up in a snog box to show her the universe. Playing that with the Doctor would definitely be more fun. With those thoughts, she removed her cardigan and lowered her tank top to reveal just a bit more cleavage. Hopefully he'd get the message.

She waited there, her nerves wearing a bit. Who knew what sex with an alien would be like? Or was he even going to notice her in that way tonight? Hopefully he would one of the nights she stayed with him.

A few minutes later, the Doctor returned carrying two cups of tea.

"I hope you like peppermint," he said as he handed a mug to her.

"Peppermint's fine."

He sat down again and took a sip. She watched him cherish the flavor and smiled. It was always nice to see him happy.

"Good, it's my favorite."

"Doctor, now there's one less question to ask you for Truth or Dare," Clara complained with fake distress.

"I'll make it fair then and ruin one I could ask you. What's you favorite hot drink?"

"We're not playing Truth or Dare right now."

"I know. This is just a truth."

She took a few more sips of her tea before answering. "Hot chocolate."

He looked a bit worried that he had gotten her the wrong drink. "Do you want me to go make you some?"

He almost got up to leave again, but before he could Clara interjected, "No. I do enjoy peppermint tea. I'll have hot chocolate tomorrow mornin'." She giggled into her mug. "Whenever that is."

"Well, how long do humans usually sleep?"

"Um… eight to ten hours?"

He looked at his wrist, seeming to forget that his watch wasn't there. Then he sat for a bit with his eyes closed. Clara wasn't sure what he was doing, so she continued drinking her tea.

"Your morning is in four to six hours."

"What about the time we're wasting now?"

"Already put that and the future time we'll waste into the calculations."

One hand he had wrapped around his mug fidgeted as if he had the urge to boop her on the nose.

They finished their tea quickly, both of them wondering what the game would be like.

After setting their mugs down on the nightstand next to Clara's bed, the Doctor turned to face the head board and sat crosslegged. He then motioned for her to do the same.

Once they were both facing each other and sitting comfortably, the Doctor began.

"Truth or dare?"

Clara sat for a bit. Maybe truth to see what she was getting herself into? Or dare to jump straight in and be more surprised?

"Truth."

The Doctor didn't even have to think of a question. "Why'd you come with me?"

"A chance to see other worlds and times? Who would say no to that? I wanted to see things that barely any human has seen."

"Is that all?"

"You can only ask me one question, Doctor." She smiled mischievously before continuing, "Now, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Clara was expecting as much. The Doctor seemed to have plenty of secrets that he wanted to keep.

Should she start making it dirty or wait for him? Well… she had always wondered what he'd look like without a shirt, and there was no harm in suggesting what she wanted.

"Your shirt. Pop it off."

"Why?"

"You said dare, and I dare you to take your shirt off in front of me."

"Can I put it back on after a tick?"

"No."

His hands went to his shirt and he started undoing the buttons. It took him awhile since he was moving awkwardly. He was probably aware that she was watching his every movement. But finally, he shrugged his arms out and there he was. Shirtless. Clara smiled ridiculously because she liked what she saw. Not too muscular and not too flabby, and his skin looked so smooth. It was funny to see that he also had some freckles on his chest. Who knew that Gallifreyans could have freckles?

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to divert her attention back to the game at hand.

"Truth or dare?"

She bit her lip in thought before coming to a conclusion. "Dare."

Now the Doctor had to think. He probably wasn't sure where this game was going to go, or even where he wanted it to go.

"Sometime soon I hope?" Clara heckled him.

"Hush. Brain thinking. Hm… I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room."

"But, Doctor, you're the only other person in the room."

He smiled foolishly, "I know."

"Lucky I'm in the room as well."

With a wink, Clara brought her hand to her lips and kissed her palm. She looked back at the Doctor who was now pouting.

"Clara," he whined.

"You didn't specify that it had to be you. You said the hottest person in the room and I'm in the room as well, so ha!

This game was getting fun and the Doctor did seem to be getting a bit daring.

"Truth or dare?" Clara asked. She wasn't even sure what she wanted the answer to be.

The Doctor replied without pause, "Dare."

"Scared of the truth are we?" Clara teased.

"No, I just… I-I, stop teasing me!"

By this point Clara was giggling and he joined in as well.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. Clara wasn't sure if he was trying to be sexy or if it was an accident, but she felt her temperature go up when he asked, "What have you got for me this time?"

She leaned forward as well so that their faces were only about an inch apart before saying, "I dare you to kiss me."

He started going in for a kiss on the cheek, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah. On the lips."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows clearly not sure what to think. She removed her finger, hoping that he would comply with the dare soon. To her surprise, his lips were against hers almost immediately. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or a sloppy kiss. It was sweet and short and it held promise for later.

It was over too soon for Clara, and when the Doctor leaned back, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Clara smiled with him and continued her teasing, "Not so innocent are we?"

He blushed, but retorted, "I can enjoy a kiss if I want to."

She laughed at how uncomfortable she was making him, but he knew it was all in good fun.

The Doctor leaned towards her again and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the most amazing person you ever knew?"

That was an easy question for Clara. There was only one other person that she had cared about even more than her dad.

"My mum. Truth or dare?" This time, Clara hoped he'd pick dare.

"I'll be brave. Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"You're asking me about my favorite color after I just kissed you?"

"Yes. Before we do something like that again, I want to know you a bit better."

"Easy. Blue," he held up a finger before continuing, "but more specifically, TARDIS blue."

The game continued innocently for a while, but soon each question and dare was getting more naughty than the last.

"Have you ever slept with a man?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably giving Clara the feeling that he had. "Um… yes, I-I have."

She laughed. "I always knew you were bisexual."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with concern.

"Don't worry Doctor. It's not. I just have a sense for these kinds of things."

The Doctor fidgeted some more, even more uncomfortable with the fact that she had already known.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her again.

"Truth."

"Okay, Clara. Are _you_ bisexual?"

"Yes," Clara replied quickly. She wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that she was and she knew it wouldn't bother the Doctor seeing as he was bisexual as well. "But, I'm mostly into men. I did date my friend Nina on an occasion, and another girl or two. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your trousers."

"What?"

Clara was nervous about the fact that she had even said such a thing, but the game had progressed, so…

"You heard me, Clever Boy. Trousers. Off. Now."

"As you wish m'lady."

The Doctor then stood up on the bed and removed his trousers. Clara was a little upset to see that he was wearing pants underneath, but she was smiling.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to tease her. "Are my legs to your liking Clara Oswald? Or were you hoping to see some more of me?"

Clara slapped him playfully after he sat down. "Shut up."

"Not a chance. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your tank top."

Clara was a bit nervous with this one, but it was only fair seeing as he had more skin showing than she did, but she couldn't pass up a chance to make him uncomfortable.

"Ooh, Doctor. Getting horny are we?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied before his pleased expression turned into one of shock. "No."

Clara knew that he was lying based on what his pants were failing to hide.

"Hm, are you sure you're not Doctor? A certain part seems to be deceiving you."

"Don't get clever with me. I'm the clever one," the Doctor retorted while awkwardly putting his hands in his lap. "Now, go through with the dare."

"Okay," Clara told him flirtatiously before she started slowly raising her tank top over her head.

She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her the whole while. Then it was off and she was bare-chested in front of the Doctor. The gorgeous alien who took her on dates once a week. The alien who had invited her to sleep over.

Now the Doctor wasn't even trying to hide that he was happy to see her like this. He licked his lips, anxious to see more of her.

Clara felt her body temperature rise again by the way he was looking at her, and she was busy looking at him. Part of her wanted them to just remove the rest of their clothing now, but they were still playing the game, and it was fun waiting. It just built the intensity that they would surely let out later.

"Like what you see Clever Boy?"

"Would it be bad if I say yes?"

Clara loved how he was still trying to play innocent, but she knew he wasn't. First time she met him she could tell.

"No."

He smiled even wider. "Then yes, I do."

"Good. You'll see more later. Now, truth or dare?"

"Are you serious Clara?" The Doctor whined. "Obviously we both want dare."

"But we're not done with the game yet. Let's not go breaking the rules."

The Doctor pouted, which was rather silly in this situation, and it made Clara laugh.

"I don't listen to rules, though."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You'll listen to mine."

Clara let out a squeak of surprise at what happened next. The Doctor growled and grabbed at her, pushing her back down on the bed with him on top of her. He was kissing her roughly, not even giving her a chance to breathe. She had to admit that it felt good even though she was a bit frightened. It especially felt good when he started grinding his hips against hers.

The Doctor released her lips and began kissing his way down her neck. Clara gasped at the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. She was still shocked and part of her wanted to fight him, but the other part of her wanted him to do this.

He continued working his way down her neck, and when he reached her collarbone, he bit her. She released a pained and shocked moan, but he continued his biting anyway before making his way down to her breasts. He licked circles around her left nipple, and then sucked it into his mouth with a groan. His hands were at her back, pulling her closer to him. Clara felt the sensations of his lips going into a smile around her nipple as she arched her back into him. She needed to be closer to him. She needed him to be inside of her.

Clara moaned at the fire building in between her legs. God, she needed him. The Doctor noticed how she began moving her hips against his, and he released her breast and began kissing, sucking, and biting his way down her stomach. His lips were sending sparks through her body and the pain of his bites just increased the fire, making her moan and gasp in pleasure. He reached her trousers and began tugging them down along with her knickers and he helped her kick them off. Her hands flew to his pants which he gladly let her remove. Once they were both naked, he helped her up so that they were both kneeling on the bed.

That's all they did for a while. The two of them just looked at each other. Clara thought the Doctor was beautiful. The smoothness of his skin that was so alien and the curves of his muscles were all part of what made him so. Clara loved the look of lust on his handsome face, but his big eyes that were usually sad held something different. Something that sent an icy chill raging through all the fire in her body. Possessiveness. Right then and there, Clara knew that the Doctor thought she was his. It was scary. An alien who thought that she was his possession. His human. Even though it was dark, Clara had to admit that it was also undeniably sexy.

Clara grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. She didn't kiss him just yet. Instead she brushed her lips against his. They both had their mouths open from lust. His tongue flicked out to lick her lips and enter her mouth. She leaned forward so that their lips were touching as their tongues began to dance. He put a hand on the back of her neck, and he leaned her head back while pulling her closer. His free hand felt its way down her body before touching her most sensitive spot. He smiled against her lips, realizing that she was already so wet because of him.

Clara moaned as his fingers rubbed against her clit, sending sparks of pleasure running through her body. The hand not entwined in his hair ran up and down his torso before reaching his hard length. She grasped him. Now it was Clara's turn to smile. He was large. The Doctor moaned into her mouth at her grasp. She could feel the tension build in his muscles as he tried desperately to not thrust into her hand. Just to tease him Clara removed her hand and replaced it with only one finger which she used to slowly rub his member. She moved her finger up and down his length while constantly changing the area it touched. The Doctor's moans became louder and the kiss became what could only be described as violent. His fingers worked at her furiously, causing her to moan with him.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down again with a growl. Clara opened her legs for him, knowing what was going to happen next. She cried out as he entered her quickly and began thrusting, not even giving her time to adjust to his size. It hurt, but the pain eventually turned into pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him thrust even deeper into her. They moaned simultaneously. Clara fought the urge to move her hips with him, knowing he was moving too fast for her to meet his tempo. She didn't want to mess up the rhythm he had established.

"Oh, Clara! You feel amazing!" he cried out with a particularly deep thrust.

"You do too," Clara gasped out weakly, losing herself in the feeling of his hard thrusts.

The sensations became more intense as she neared her climax and her moans became even louder. When her walls began convulsing around him, he began thrusting faster, bringing her to the end of her climax. She screamed his name as the pleasure ran rampant through her body. Oh god, she never wanted this to end. The Doctor kept thrusting, not even allowing her to come down from her high, but Clara was starting to become accustomed to his forceful and rough nature.

He grabbed her hips with a bruising grip, and he used them to pull her closer to him with each thrust into her. Clara cried out at the pain of his hands, but it made him hit her in a spot that none of her previous boyfriends had ever reached. She grabbed onto him for support against the onslaught her body was receiving. Never before had she had sex this good, but then again, it was her first time having sex with an alien.

When her next climax came she expected the Doctor to keep going. By now she had learned that he could last much longer than a human. And she climaxed another time before he finally came close to his own high. He kissed her madly, one hand at her neck and the other at her back, pulling her closer as his thrusts became frantic. Her tired body climaxed one more time before he released into her with a scream muffled against her lips. After a few more slow thrusts he pulled out of her and kissed her forehead. Then, he flopped down onto the bed next to her, a large smile on his face that mimicked her own.

He reached an arm around her body and pulled her close against him. She heard him breathe in the scent of her hair as her eyes closed. She was tired and more than ready to go back to sleep.

"You smell so good," the Doctor told her quietly.

The only reply she could make was a tired, "Mm…"

He kissed her on the back of the head as she began falling asleep, and the last thing she heard before deep slumber took her was, "Sleep well, my Impossible Girl."


	2. Call Me a Monster

**A/N: Sorry guys. I thought this story was going to be a one-shot, but this scene popped into my head. Actually, not exactly like this. The Doctor changed what I had in mind.**

* * *

Clara rolled over in bed with moan. She hurt just about everywhere. Last night's antics with the Doctor were wonderful, but she had no idea that it would leave her with so much pain. Her bed was empty except for her. Even though it was their first time sleeping together, Clara had a feeling that he would leave. Why would he lie around in a bed with her when he wasn't tired and there were so many other things to do?

There was a knock on her door and she released another moan. She knew it was the Doctor. Who else would it be? Three more knocks followed the first few since she still hadn't answered the door. Clara just closed her eyes again and tried to make herself fall back to sleep. However, that was a rather difficult task to accomplish with the constant knocking and the pain in her body.

Finally, the knocking stopped, and Clara sighed in contentment. Too soon she did this because before the sigh went to its end, the Doctor was at her bedside and he was eagerly shaking her sore body.

"No, go away," she moaned at him. He wouldn't understand anyway. She just wanted to sleep some more, or possibly just stay in bed all day.

"Clara, you've gotten the required amount of sleep that humans need. Are you still tired?"

Without any warning, he rolled her over and put a hand to her head checking for fever. Not finding anything wrong with her body temperature, he awaited her answer.

"Yes, I am still tired," she answered him, annoyed that he was making her talk.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Clara let herself smile, easily picturing the concern on his face to match his voice. It was nice that he cared about her, but she just wanted him to go away.

She pulled the blankets above her chin a bit, making sure that her naked body was covered. She assumed that he had left marks the night before and she didn't want him to see that he had hurt her. To be honest, she felt great while they were having sex, she just didn't expect to feel like this afterwards.

"Clara?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Then why are you still tired?"

If Clara had been more awake, she would've laughed at the Doctor's confusion over the matter.

She managed to mumble out an answer, "Because I participated in some strenuous activity last night."

Clara didn't even have to have her eyes open to know that the Doctor was smiling. She bet he was feeling a bit smug as well.

The Doctor let out a little laugh before brushing a hand through her hair and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate," he told her, "Maybe that'll help wake you up."

She heard him leave the room without closing the door. He was being so nice to her. He was always nice to her, but this time when he didn't even understand what exactly was going on, it was different.

Clara sat up, thinking that maybe she should get dressed, or at least put her pajamas back on. She put her feet over the side of the bed and tried putting her weight on them, but that just made her thighs and abdomen throb even harder. She twisted around and propped up her pillows before lying back on them. She snuggled down in the blankets and awaited the Doctor's return.

Clara knew that while she was drinking the hot chocolate she'd have to hold the blanket underneath her arms and he'd see the marks that were no doubt on her neck and collarbone. That thought made her nervous, but she just smiled, thinking about the hot chocolate she would be drinking soon.

It was not long before the Doctor returned to find Clara with the blankets to her chest, and he almost dropped the mug he held.

"Doctor, are _you_ alright?"

He steadied himself and handed the mug to her which she gladly took.

"I'm fine," he answered while gently brushing a hand across her neck and collarbone, all the while eyeing her with concern.

She took a sip of the hot chocolate he had made for her and pretended that she hadn't seen the look on his face.

"Did I do this to you?"

"Hm?"

"The bruises. Are those from me?"

Clara didn't want him to know they were from him. He'd figure it out soon, but she felt more comfortable keeping up her pretense of ignorance.

"What bruises?"

The Doctor removed the mug from her hand and dragged her out of bed to her feet, causing her to cry out in pain.

The noise instantly made him turn to look at her. She was still holding herself up, but with great difficulty. He had dragged her too far away from the bed for her to be able to sit back down.

Clara felt uncomfortable being completely exposed to him. She'd been like that last night, but last night she hadn't had any bruises.

"Oh, Clara." the Doctor picked her up gently and placed her on top of her blankets. "I'm so, so sorry."

Clara didn't know what to do because it wasn't like she had tried to fight him last night. She wanted to do those things with him, so it was her fault as well, but he clearly thought he deserved all the blame.

He brushed a hand down her chest and stomach, feeling how swollen she was and studying the bruises. He did the same for her hips and shoulders, which had bruises that were more like handprints. He _had _held her too tightly there last night.

Clara caressed his cheek, trying to soothe him. "It's not your fault, Doctor."

"Yes, Clara. It is."

He made his hands match the marks he had left on her hips, as if trying to show her that he was the one who hurt her.

"See, Clara. _I _did this."

Clara could see a bunch of emotions running through his big, sad eyes. He was worried she would leave him, that she wouldn't care about him anymore. He even thought himself a monster for hurting her.

It hurt having his hands on her hips, so she gently removed them and rubbed invisible circles on his palms with her thumbs.

"It's okay, Doctor. It's not your fault. I complied with what we did. I'm just as responsible."

"You complied not knowing this was going to happen to you."

That was true. At first she had been frightened of what would happen. He was an alien, and the truth was, it was different than having sex with a human, but she liked it. She liked him. Cared about him. Even though she hurt now, Clara knew that she would probably comply with doing it again. She was glad she had made him feel good.

"Doctor, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"But it even hurt you to stand, and," he leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers, "your lips are swollen. How can you be fine with all these bruises everywhere? I remember what I did to leave these marks on you Clara." He removed his hands from her grasp and brought them to her neck and collarbone. "Here, I bit you," he moved them down to her chest, gingerly caressing her breasts, "and here," his hands moved down to her stomach, "and here." His hands went back up to her shoulders where he began running his fingers along them. "I held onto you too hard over here," he brought his hands back down to her hips, "as well as over here." The Doctor massaged her lower abdomen with a sigh, "And we both know what I did over here."

Clara was speechless by how gentle he was being with her, and the raw emotions that were in his eyes. She saw a tear slip out and she lifted a hand to brush it away.

He grabbed her wrist before she could touch his face.

"Don't be kind to monsters, Clara."

He closed his eyes and more tears came as she told him, "You're not a monster, Doctor."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I am."

"Just because you did this to me, it doesn't make you a monster."

"I am. I'm a monster. This isn't the first time I've hurt someone I care about."

The grip on her wrist tightened as anger moved in with the sadness.

"Doctor, let go of my wrist."

He did as she wanted and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss over her pulse.

"Am I frightening you, Clara?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Clara wasn't frightened, but she was nervous about what would happen next. There was a lot of tension in the air and it increased the feeling.

"No, Doctor. I'm not frightened."

His voice shook as he told her, "Don't lie to me."

Now, she was becoming frightened. His voice held anger to an unknown depth. Anger at himself, and a bit at her.

"I-," she took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "I'm not lying to you."

He kissed her wrist again before telling her, "Your pulse is too fast. You are frightened."

"So what if I am?" she retorted. Clara didn't want to be frightened of this man who could make her feel so good, who cared about her, who _could_ be gentle with her when he wanted to, but she was.

"I don't want you to be." He brushed his lips against hers again, before repeating, "I don't want you to be."

He then pressed his forehead to hers, cradling the back of her head. A few of his tears, which were still running slowly, dripped onto her nose.

Clara ran her hands through his hair, hoping it would feel comforting.

"Oh, Clara. I'm so sorry I hurt you," he cried, his tears beginning to run faster.

Clara placed a kiss on his lips. She needed to comfort him. It hurt her to see him this distraught.

"Sh. It's okay, Doctor. It's okay."

"I'm a monster, Clara. I'm a monster."

Clara kissed him again, trying to quiet his sobs.

"No, you're not. Everybody does bad things. That doesn't mean they define you. You do so many good things every day. You always try to help, wherever you can. You try to be a doctor. I've seen you save so many lives, and I know that you have saved even more than that. You're not a monster. You're the Doctor."

"But, Clara. I've killed people. So many people. I hear them at night. Begging for mercy. Mercy that I didn't grant them."

Clara was unsure of what to say. Never before had the Doctor spoken of why his eyes held so much sadness. She had asked him before, but he'd just smile at her, and tell her that now wasn't the time.

Without a reply from her, he continued. "I'm the last one, Clara. The last of my kind." his voice lowered darkly before he told her, "There's a reason for that."

Clara waited for him to tell her that reason. She wasn't sure what he would tell her. Fear of the unknown knotted her stomach.

His tears had stopped, so he was able to ask her evenly, quietly, "Do you want to know the reason?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know if she did want to know the reason.

"Hm? Do you want to know, Clara?"

Clara opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Do you?!"

Clara jerked underneath him when he raised his voice, but she still didn't let go of him.

"Y-yes," she told him. "I do."

He moved his head, so that his mouth was at the right side of her neck. From there he kissed his way up to her ear, causing her to tremble in his arms.

He whispered, "Good. You're afraid. Now tell me one more time. Do you want to know the reason?"

"Yes," Clara replied breathlessly.

The Doctor bit at her ear gently before whispering, "I killed them."

Clara's jaw dropped. She had no idea what to say. No idea what to do. She had slept with a man who had killed his entire race? Part of her felt violated to her core, but it was her fault. She had done things with him where usually, she'd know the person a bit better first. She shouldn't have acted so foolishly.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he whispered. "Go ahead. Call me a monster."

The Doctor began kissing her neck again. Now, he was purposefully trying to scare her. It worked, but she felt bad for him at the same time. He was all alone. Her instincts were telling her to push him off of her and run, if that was even possible in the state she was in, but her heart told her to stay. To help him.

"I'm not going to call you a monster."

The Doctor stopped kissing her neck and pulled his head back in shock. He looked into her eyes with confusion when he asked her, "You're not?"

Clara shook her head. She caressed his face before telling him, "I'm not."

The Doctor leaned forward again and kissed her, before bringing his forehead back to hers. The tears ran freely again. "Thank you, Clara. Thank you."

Clara kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back. The kiss didn't become hungry and passionate like their kisses last night. This kiss was meant to comfort. And that's what it did. It took a while, but the Doctor's tears stopped running and Clara was no longer afraid. She was glad to be with her Doctor.

They separated and Clara smiled up at him. She was more than happy to see that he was smiling as well.

The Doctor sat back on the bed and handed her the hot chocolate that she had completely forgotten about. She gladly took it and sipped at it, not even bothered that it was now cold.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No, Clara. Thank you."


	3. Picnic on Apalapucia

**A/N: I told them not to have sex, but they wouldn't listen to me. Oh well, I know you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

After her somewhat frightening conversation with the Doctor he helped her into some comfortable clothes. She hadn't brought very many on board, but in the end she was wearing a dark purple dress made of cotton that went down to her knees and a nice soft pair of black thermal leggings. The Doctor even brushed her hair for her.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Doctor?" she asked him when he put the brush down on her nightstand.

"Because I care about you, and I…" he trailed off with the last words.

"And you what?"

"Want to apologize for hurting you."

Clara laughed at that, making the Doctor look at her in bewilderment.

"What are you laughing at? Did I do something wrong?" he asked before he anxiously twirled around, looking himself over.

Clara grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"You were too busy trying to get me to call you a monster earlier that you didn't even let me say what I thought about last night."

The Doctor blushed and straightened his bow tie. "And what did you think about last night?"

She reached up and gave the Doctor a loving kiss on the lips before telling him, "I really enjoyed myself."

The Doctor seemed flustered that she actually had, given how she was bruised now, but a smile broke out on his face.

"You did? Tha-that's great!"

"And what about you? What did you think?"

The Doctor's answer and the question that followed were eager, even with the healthy blush that coated his cheeks red. "It… it was great! Would we be able to do that again?"

Clara laughed again before replying. "Of course we can, Doctor."

She let out a shriek of giggles when the Doctor's hands found her and he promptly placed her in his lap. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her so she wouldn't slide off of him and onto the floor.

"What's with this?" she asked him, though she was glad for the physical contact.

He kissed her head before replying. "I just had the urge to hug you. You're very huggable, actually."

Clara turned her head a bit and tilted it up so that her lips could find the Doctor's once again. When they broke the kiss, the both of them were smiling involuntarily.

She stroked his chin and asked him, "What are we going to do today, Chin Boy?"

His smile faltered for a bit at the familiar nickname, the nickname another version of her had used. Luckily, his smile hadn't faltered enough for Clara to take notice.

"Well, you're in no state to be running about, so I could take you for a picnic in the mountains of Glasmir. They're on a planet called Apalapucia. I went there a while back and found the whole place free of tourists and civilians because of an outbreak of the disease Chen 7. Of course, I'm going to take you there to the time before the outbreak. It'll be splendid."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay, then we best get packing."

The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and stood, making his way to her bedroom door.

"Doctor, you're don't have to carry me," she told him. After being fully awake she wasn't in as much pain as before, and it was a bit embarrassing to think of him carrying her everywhere for the day.

The Doctor looked concerned and tried to reason, "But you're in pain."

"I'm sure I can cope. You can put me down. Besides, I need shoes."

"If I carried you everywhere you wouldn't need shoes."

She raised an eyebrow at him in a warning causing him to gently lower her feet to the floor. At first she held on to him, a bit worried that she would fall, and he had his hands near her arms, ready to catch her if she did. She let go of him and took a deep breath.

"All set," she said, smiling up at him.

He kissed her on the forehead and ran excitedly out the door, shouting an afterthought behind him, "Meet me in the console room when you're ready!"

After putting on some fur boots, Clara walked around a bit, trying to get used to the pain that pulsed in her thighs and abdomen with every step she took. Once she was able to walk the length of her room and back at a normal pace with neither a wince or a grimace to be seen, she made her way to the console room.

To Clara's surprise, the Doctor was already there. He was running around the console, flipping levers, typing in coordinates, and pushing various buttons. A red blanket, neatly folded was on one of the seats near the console, and the picnic basket sat on top of it.

Clara grabbed the railing for support when the TARDIS landed with its wheezing and groaning. She mentally congratulated herself for not falling over.

"Sorry, she usually doesn't make landings like that," the Doctor told her once she had carefully climbed down the steps.

Clara knew the TARDIS was sentient, it was just hard to imagine. Luckily, she didn't think about it enough to be embarrassed about the night before.

"Maybe she's just jealous," Clara joked.

"Jealous?" The Doctor questioned, "Jealous of what?"

"Well, does she know what we did last night?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor answered, now probably in deep thought. He shook his head slightly and clapped his hands, "Right, let's go."

He grabbed the basket and the blanket, making his arms full. He walked out the doors and she was about to follow him, but he popped his head back in. "Wait here. I want to carry you out."

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, bringing a laugh out of him.

Clara walked to the doors and saw a field full of lush, green grass dotted with patches of snow. The field was surrounded by trees with purple and gold leaves and the sky was a purplish-pink. She took a deep breath, feeling the cold air fill her lungs. It was magnificent. She felt as if she was breathing better than she ever had her entire life.

She saw the Doctor about ten feet away, the blanket already set up on the ground and he was now taking various dishes of food out of the basket and arranging them just so. His back was turned to her, so Clara thought it was alright to disobey him.

She lifted her foot and was about to place it on the ground when she heard him call to her, "Put that foot back inside the TARDIS, Clara!"

Startled, she did as he said. She then waited for him to come back over, growing a bit impatient.

Once he was standing in front of her, she asked him, "How did you know I was going to step out of the TARDIS?"

He answered quickly, "You were thinking too loud, the smell of the air changed, and I heard your dress ruffle, but nevermind that."

He picked her up again and walked over to the blanket which he carefully placed her on. She could feel heat radiating off of him. It was keeping her warm in the cold air. She was going to have to ask him about that later.

The multiple plates he had set out had a various assortment of food, and not all of it seemed to be from Earth. There were sandwiches cut into triangles, crisps, tiny biscuits, and an odd assortment of chopped fruit.

"You prepared this all rather fast," Clara told him appreciatively as he grabbed her a plate and put a bit of everything on it.

"I used to run a restaurant, and I took cooking classes in seventeenth century France."

He then handed the plate to her.

She picked up a sandwich and inspected it. It looked normal if you ignored the blue lettuce.

"An alien that can cook. That's interesting," she mused.

"Well, I've seen quite enough of Earth movies to know that you all tend to think that aliens just want to experiment on you and kill you, so I think it would be safe to assume that I'm not what you were expecting."

"Not at all," she said before taking a bite of the sandwich.

The meat was more salty than she expected and the cheese tasted strange as well. There was also some sort of dressing on it, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"What am I eating, Doctor?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "A sandwich."

She laughed at his answer before clarifying, "No, I mean, what's in the sandwich?"

"Oh," he laughed at his own befuddlement before telling her, "The ham is from a type of wild boar that roams the marshes of Alzarius, the cheese is from a goat-like thing in Calliopticon, the lettuce, well… I can't remember, and the dressing is a mixture of herbs and vinegars I purchased from some fellow I met in Vanaheim."

Clara didn't understand most of where the food she was eating came from, but it tasted very good.

"What about the bread?" she questioned, realizing that the bread tasted a lot sweeter and softer than most bread.

"Hm?" he asked, his mouth full with his sandwich.

"The bread. Where did it come from?"

After swallowing, he blurted out, "I stole it from the kitchens in the royal palace of Asgard."

"What?"

He quickly pushed the sandwich back up to her mouth with a firm hand. "Eat."

Clara tried a bit of everything that was on her plate. The crisps and biscuits were from Earth, but the brightly colored fruit certainly wasn't. Everything tasted delightful to her and she was perfectly warm because of the heat still radiating off of the Doctor.

"How are you warming yourself up like that?" she questioned after swallowing a chocolate coated biscuit.

"I can control the temperature of my skin. Say for instance, you touch me right now, I'd feel feverish, but every other time I seem normal to you."

Clara reached out a hand and stroked his neck, testing what he had told her. Her hand instantly warmed at the contact with his skin.

"Wow," she breathed, not really sure what to say.

"To tell you the truth, I'm always keeping my skin hot. Well, hot to me. My body temperature is a lot colder than a human's. I wouldn't want to freak you out, or make you cold, so…"

"You are definitely a proper alien," she told him. "You and your strange ways."

"Who are you calling strange? You're the one who has to brush your teeth."

Clara laughed. He found it strange that she had to brush her teeth?

"What, and you don't?"

"Nope. I don't. I do anyways, though. I like the minty froth."

That brought another laugh out of her which he soon joined in on. When they stopped laughing, the two of them found each other staring into their eyes. It wasn't long after that that the plates and food were brushed aside and Clara was lying on top of the Doctor, her fingers entwined in his hair, and his hands massaging her back.

Clara was so unbelievably happy. She was on one of the most beautiful planets she had ever seen, with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And kissing him felt so, _so _familiar. Their first kiss from the night before felt like déja vu, but she didn't question it. Now, she just wanted to keep kissing him. The wonderful alien who took her away to show her the stars. If she even told anyone about this, they would laugh in her face or call a mental hospital, but she didn't care. She wanted to keep her moments with the Doctor private.

Apparently, the Doctor wanted to keep this movement private as well, because the hand that had been gently massaging her lower back traveled lower so that he now gripped her bum.

She broke the kiss and asked him, "What are you doing?"

He blushed, but didn't remove his hand. "Well, we're all alone, so I thought-"

"-that we could have a nice shag? I'm still sore from the last one, Doctor."

He kissed her again before saying, "I realize that. I was going to be gentle with you this time and besides, sex is a great painkiller."

Clara laughed. "Is that part of some pick-up line you use? I'm the Doctor and I'm here to administer a very effective painkiller called sex."

The Doctor was completely flustered and his cheeks turned red again. "Clara Oswald! I have never said that or anything like that."

She kissed him again. "Oh, calm down. I was only joking."

"You'd better be," he told her before his lips sought out hers again, and he carefully rolled them over so that he was on top.

The two of them removed each other's clothing quickly. Even though the Doctor had told Clara he was making his skin very warm, she was still startled when his naked body was pressed up against hers.

The Doctor began kissing her neck, sucking at her skin gently, and every once in a while, his tongue would flick out to taste her. His teeth grazed her skin quite a few times, giving her the impression that he was fighting with the urge to bite her.

"No biting, Doctor."

"I wasn't, mm… going to."

"Ah. Sure you weren't."

It wasn't long before the Doctor's fingers found her clitoris, which he rubbed at slowly, torturing her with the pleasure. The way his fingers moved made it obvious that he was no stranger to the female body.

His hand left her womanhood to run up and down her body, and Clara groaned at the absence of his warm fingers at her most sensitive spot. His mouth soon found that spot, though. The Doctor had widened her legs even further, granting him better access to what lay in between them.

Clara grasped his head as he continued his ministrations. His tongue roamed over her entrance, dipping in occasionally, the unexpected feeling making her moan. He sucked on her clitoris and flicked it with his tongue every so often, causing her to jolt in surprise. She started building to her climax sooner than she would've expected, but she never reached it. The Doctor pulled his face away right before she did, and she groaned a complaint at him. This made him laugh.

Clara knew he probably wouldn't allow her to touch herself, so she'd have to wait until he wanted to pleasure her again. Waiting for that seemed almost painful, but she set her eyes on something else. Before the Doctor had time to register what was happening, Clara was in a kneeling position, and she had leaned forward. Now, her lips were placed firmly around the head of his hard length.

The Doctor cried out in pleasure before asking her, "Clara, are you serious?"

She answered with, "Mm...hm…" dragging it out as long as possible so that the elongated sound waves caused wonderful vibrations, sending pleasure coursing through his body.

Clara didn't take him all the way in, but the lower part her mouth couldn't accomodate was being taken care of by her small hands. She bobbed her head up and down while rubbing him. The different sensations were causing him to moan loudly.

She removed her mouth and kissed the tip, leaving him with the need to have his pleasure fulfilled as well.

"You're much louder than I expected," she teased.

He explained to her in a gruff, lust-filled voice while gently pushing her back down and putting his body over hers, "My nervous system is hyper-conductive. I feel everything more than you do. Each sensation I'm getting right now is driving me wild. The sound of your heart beating, the heat coming off of you, the little noises you make, everywhere you touch me," he leaned close and licked her jaw, "the way you taste," he then nuzzled her neck, breathing in deeply, "the way you smell. This is just amazing, Clara."

Their eyes met, and she hoped he could see how amazed and thankful she was to be sharing this moment with him. This precious moment on this gorgeous planet.

The Doctor rubbed the tip of his length against her wet entrance, adding to the fire in between her legs, and causing her to moan.

"Ready for you painkiller?" he joked.

She cupped his cheek in her hand and brushed it with her thumb. She then reached up and kissed his nose.

"Be gentle."

He looked into her eyes when he told her, "I promise."

The Doctor grabbed her lips with his, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, at the same time he entered her. He moaned with pleasure into her mouth at the same time that she cried out with pain into his. It was a while before he was fully sheathed within her and he was moving very slowly, but it hurt, and she just couldn't hold back her cries of pain. All the while, she held onto him with her legs and her arms. She needed to hold him in order to get through this.

The Doctor broke the kiss and looked down at her anxiously, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please, don't. The pain will go away soon."

After soothing his worry with a kiss, he began thrusting again. His gaze never left her eyes. The moment was so intimate that she didn't care she was hurting from it. The look on his face told her that he cared about her so much, and she hoped that her eyes were saying the same.

Clara threw her head back with a cry when the pleasure kicked in, allowing the Doctor access to her neck. He nipped at her skin.

"Doctor," Clara gasped, "I thought I told you no biting."

He chuckled. "Like I said last night, I don't listen to rules. But don't worry, this'll be the only place I bite you."

He did keep his word with that. He continued his agonizingly slow thrusting and whenever he had the urge to bite her, it was just that spot. After a certain bite however, she began to bleed.

Clara cried out at the sudden pain. However, instead of apologizing, his mouth returned to her neck where he began eagerly sucking at the wound he had made. Clara involuntarily tried pushing him away from her, making him growl a warning. The pain at her neck that was just growing as his teeth widened the wound, and the pleasure in between her legs made for an interesting and erotic experience.

The Doctor was still moving in and out of her at that slow, torturous pace. She had no idea how he could control himself to that extent. By this point, most men would be going faster, but then again, most men wouldn't have lasted this long.

It was a while before Clara reached her climax. It wasn't that it was difficult, it was the fact that the Doctor seemed to be purposefully keeping it from her. She arched her back and her grip on him tightened dramatically as pleasure seemed to literally explode from her core and travel all over her body. The built-up pleasure from their long session was more than happy to be released. The Doctor had reached his climax as well. He held her closer to him and bit his lip against a scream that was rising in his throat.

He pulled out of her and laid down, rolling over and dragging her with him, so that she was on top. Clara forced herself to take deep breaths against his chest, and she was trying to calm the erratic pounding of her heart. She felt light-headed and could've sworn she had seen stars. Her body no longer ached and screamed. Her neck hurt quite a bit, but she would have to forgive him for that.

"All you alright, Clara?"

"Yeah. Just-just…" she trailed off, the word not wanting to come to mind. "...dazed."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"No more pain?" he asked her.

"Only my neck you nasty, little bugger," she giggled tiredly.

"Oi! Don't you worry. I'll fix it when we get back the TARDIS." He patted her on the back, "Now, up, up! Time to get dressed."

Clara hauled herself to her feet, that she had to admit were still a bit tingly from what she had just experienced. After finding their discarded clothes in various places around the blanket, they dressed each other. It was a rather sweet gesture of affection, that Clara was glad for. He even took some cloth out of his coat that he held to her neck for her until she stopped bleeding.

With a few fits of laughter here and there, they packed up the food that had been momentarily forgotten and the Doctor brought it back into the TARDIS.

He locked the doors, and ran back to her side, scooping her up in his arms.

"Ready for a walk in the woods, Miss Oswald?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. She was comforted by the feeling of his still-very warm arms holding her to his chest.

"Ready, Doctor."


	4. Berlin, 1937

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that this was not out sooner! I will not weigh any of you down with lame excuses, so just read. I hope you enjoy! And once again, I am so, so sorry.**

* * *

"Clara, are you almost ready?" the Doctor asked; his voice accompanied by a rapping at her door.

"Just a mo'," Clara called to him.

She just had to finish her hair. Clara grabbed a pin off her bureau and pinned some of her hair back with it. Now she was done.

Clara looked herself over in the mirror, making sure that everything looked good. She was wearing a long, red dress that went past her ankles. It was low in the front, but even lower in the back, and it was sleeveless. It was accompanied by a similarly red belt that went around her waist, and a pair of high heels. She was worried that she'd trip on the dress, but the Doctor had picked it out for her, and she didn't want to upset him by not wearing it. Besides, she had to admit that she looked good.

With a smile, she opened the door and found the Doctor waiting for her. A smile similar to hers lit his face when he saw her.

"You look beautiful he told her," as he grabbed her hand and led her through the hallway.

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself."

It was true. The Doctor was wearing a completely black suit matched with shiny black shoes. His shirt was white, and he had a red bow tie around his neck. There was a red handkerchief folded neatly and sticking out of his jacket pocket as well. It was the same red that her dress was.

In response to her compliment he just beamed at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. "Somewhere in the 1930s or 40s?"

"Berlin, 1937."

"Why are we going there?"

"There's a nice restaurant there that I always wanted to bring a lucky girl to, and I thought you would want to see it. Even though it's Nazi Germany, it was peaceful for quite a long time. Well, for the most part."

During his explanation, they had made their way to the console room, The Doctor released her hand and went to the console, where he started rushing about, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Will there be swastikas?"

"Of course there will be swastikas."

The TARDIS made the wheezing and groaning sound it always made when it took off or landed. With yet another smile the Doctor went up to the doors and opened them.

He gestured outwards and said, "After you Miss Oswald."

Being a bit worried, Clara walked slowly to the doors and looked out. The Doctor had put them in a dark alley, but beyond that she could see a plaza with lights and people. She could hear music playing as well. Her view of the plaza was a bit obscured, so she couldn't see any swastikas yet. She wasn't sure how she'd react when she did see one.

Clara walked outside and the Doctor followed. He closed and locked the doors behind them and then he linked his arm through hers. Together they walked out of the alley and into the plaza. The music and the people were a lot louder and Clara looked around, taking everything in. Here and there swastikas hung from a window or from the top of a building, but she was able to stay calm. Everything seemed rather peaceful like the Doctor had said.

He pulled her over to a building that had a red carpet leading into it and had large gilded doors. A doorman pushed them open for them and gestured for them to step inside. With a nod, the Doctor brought her into the building.

The carpet inside was red and the walls were stone. Off to the side there was a marble dance floor and a band was playing beside it. The room was lit dimly in order to make the setting romantic. It seemed to work seeing as there were mostly couples sitting at the round tables. In front of them was a hostess' podium with an open book and a rotary phone on it. However, no one stood behind it.

They didn't have to wait long for the hostess to return. She was a blonde haired and blue eyed woman wearing a plain, black short sleeved dress that went down to her knees and she wore short black boots with a small heel.

"Name please?" she asked them.

Clara still couldn't believe that the woman was speaking German. It was strange to think that the TARDIS was getting inside of her head and changing what she perceived. If she said anything here, everyone else would hear it as German. It was just something that was strange to think about, but she guessed that's what traveling with an alien meant; a bunch of new, strange things that were hard to wrap her mind around.

"Smith," the Doctor answered.

The hostess looked at her book and then told them, "Right this way, please."

She then led them over to a table at the back of the room that was against the wall. A few couples sat near them, but it was the most private area in the restaurant.

The Doctor pulled out a chair and had her sit in it. He then pushed it in and he took his place across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

After the hostess left, the Doctor turned to her. "What do you think so far?"

"Not as bad as I was expecting."

"That's good. Oh, and I got us a room at a hotel across the plaza. I thought maybe we could stay there for a few days."

Clara nodded her head. "That sounds good."

"Clara, do you-"

Suddenly, the waiter came over and interrupted the Doctor. He had already started pouring them glasses of water by the time he said, "Hello, my name is Heinz. I'll be your waiter this evening." He then placed some bread on the table with two small plates, spreading knifes and a small wheel of cheese. Once he was finished he asked, "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

The Doctor didn't seem upset about the interruption, but Clara wondered what it was he wanted to say. She just sat back as the Doctor told Heinz, "Would we be able to have a bottle of red wine?"

"Certainly sir. I'll be back shortly."

With a bow, Heinz left.

"Maybe we should get a look at the menu," the Doctor suggested.

Clara just smiled at him and picked up the menu in front of her. Maybe the Doctor was glad Heinz interrupted, his smile seemed to speak of relief.

Luckily, the TARDIS translated written word as well. Most of the items on the menu seemed quite strange, but she felt safe going with chicken and pasta.

"Doctor, what are you getting?"

"Whatever you're going to get."

"How does pasta with chicken sound?"

"You do know that the pasta is made out of potato flour, right?"

"Oh, well, I'm willing to try something new." Clara then put down the menu and then questioned, "What were you going to say earlier?"

"What?"

"Before our waiter came over, what were you going to say?"

Realization showed on the Doctor's face and then it fell as he told her, "We'll talk about that later."

"Alright."

So he would eventually want to talk about it. What was it?

Heinz came back with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. After pouring each of them a glass he asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Clara said. "We'll both have the pasta with chicken."

"Anything else? No appetizers?"

"We're good, thanks," the Doctor told Heinz.

Heinz was talking as he scribbled on a notepad, "Two orders of the pasta with chicken." He then snapped the notepad shut. "Got it."

Heinz then took the menus from them and walked away.

With an idea forming in her head, Clara raised her wine glass and said, "Let's make a toast."

The Doctor raised his as well and then asked, "To what?"

"To all the insanity that is the universe, and all the wonderful things that are out there, and to the fact that out of all those wonderful things, the most wonderful of them is sitting right across from me." The last few words made the Doctor smile, but she wasn't done yet. "To our relationship."

The Doctor's smile grew wider and he raised his glass and clinked it with hers. "To our relationship." The two of them then took a long sip.

After putting her glass down, Clara took some bread and put it on the small plate in front of her. She then began to spread some cheese on it.

"So, Doctor? Have you come here before? To this time?"

"Yes, I have."

"How come?" She took a bite.

He took some of the bread as well and started spreading cheese on it while he answered, "I was forced at gunpoint by a friend of mine."

"Doesn't sound like a friend to me."

The Doctor smiled sadly before continuing, "She wasn't then, she tried to kill me on the same day. Well, actually, I was dead for about a minute or two, but then she brought me back."

"How'd she do that?"

The Doctor took a bite and then told her, "It's rather very complicated. I don't want to get into it."

Fine, he could keep his secrets if he wanted to. If Clara's plan worked, she'd be getting more out of him later tonight.

"Why did she want to come here?"

"She wanted to um…" the Doctor looked around before moving closer to her and whispering, "kill Hitler."

"And?" Clara whispered.

"And what?"

"Did she?"

"Well, no. Another friend of mine just locked him in a cupboard after telling him to shut up."

"A friend of yours told Hitler to shut up?"

"At gunpoint."

Clara giggled quietly and the Doctor took another sip of his wine.

Bringing her voice back to normal volume Clara said, "I'd like to meet this friend of yours."

The Doctor then put his wine glass down a bit too forcefully and drooped his head a bit.

"You can't," he told her in a tired voice.

That's when Clara looked at him. Really looked at him. He did seem tired. She could see it in his eyes. They held such depth, and all the things he had ever seen. All the beautiful things, but all the terrible things as well, and at that moment he just seemed exhausted.

"How come?" Clara asked softly.

The Doctor smiled at her sadly and then told her, "He's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Clara."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They finished the bread that had been put on the table in uncomfortable silence and they then pushed their plates off to the side.

The Doctor then asked her a question that she was not expecting, "Has the TARDIS been mean to you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The TARDIS, has she been mean?"

Clara wasn't sure why he was asking, or what he meant by "mean". His snog box always seemed to have a bit of a temper.

"I don't-"

"She's been acting different lately. I was just wondering if you noticed it as well."

"I sort of thought she was always like that," Clara explained. "Usually she just switches where everything is when I'm trying to get somewhere."

"Hm… I'll have to talk to her about that."

Clara giggled at the Doctor's words and he looked slightly offended.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her.

"Sorry, it's just weird to think that your ship is alive."

"What's weird about it?"

"Most ships aren't alive, Doctor. And besides, the ones in movies aren't either."

"The ones in movies? Well you can't trust those. Actually, you can trust most Marvel movies with their scientific facts. Those are mostly supplied by me. Ooh, and I also gave them descriptions of Asgard and some of the people that live there."

Clara looked at him incredulously. Sometimes it was hard to believe everything he said.

"You did _not_ do that."

"I did," the Doctor said sounding slightly offended. "I'm even friends with Joss Whedon," he finished, crossing his arms defensively.

"Have you met any of the actors?" Clara asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"I haven't worked with them, but" he uncrossed his arms and held up a finger before continuing, "I did run into Tom Hiddleston. I spilled coffee on him."

Clara almost choked on her wine and after swallowing, she let out a laugh. That was just too funny. It wasn't that hard to picture something like that happening to the Doctor.

"Oh my stars, what did he do?"

The Doctor laughed before saying, "You're going to love this. He apologized about being in my way."

Clara and the Doctor then laughed together.

"Oh that man," Clara said. "I wish I could meet him some day. Did you know he's Shakespearean trained?"

"Actually, I did. Did you know I'm Shakespearean trained?"

Clara laughed again. "You can act?"

"I can!" the Doctor exclaimed. "What makes it so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. I sort of just picture you as the mad scientist type."

"Well," the Doctor smiled and spread his arms, "there's much more to me than that."

That's when Clara's mind backtracked a little bit and realized that the Doctor had mentioned Asgard. Maybe he could take her there sometime. If the movies or even norse mythology were accurate about what it looked like she would love to go.

"Could you take me Asgard sometime?"

The Doctor took another sip of his wine before answering, "No."

Clara's face fell. "Why not?"

"I suspect I'd be arrested on sight."

Clara was a little nervous as to the reason why, seeing as he'd destroyed his own planet, but then again it could've just been a misunderstanding or something like that. He was the Doctor after all and his stories were all over the place.

"What did you do?" Clara asked teasingly. He seemed rather calm, so it was safe to assume that he didn't do anything particularly bad.

"I tried stealing Odin's staff, Gungnir."

"You'd be arrested over a staff?"

"Odin wanted me executed actually."

"He sounds childish."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"So we can't go to Asgard because of a childish man who has a strange attachment to his staff?"

"Exactly. Well, I did sneak in once."

"How'd you do that? Isn't there that guardian that can see and hear everything?"

"You mean Heimdall. Yes, he's real, but so is Loki. He helped me sneak in."

"Why would he do that?"

"He happens to be my friend."

Clara made a face to show her disgust before saying, "I wouldn't want him as a friend."

"Well, then I hope you won't judge me based on my friends."

While saying that, the Doctor had leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. Clara reached a hand out and placed it on top of one of his. She squeezed it gently before telling him with a sweet smile, "Of course not, Doctor." After a smile Clara asked, "So, how nice is the hotel?"

"It's five star as a matter of fact. I've already seen our room. It's beautiful."

"What are you going to do while I'm sleeping? I mean, you don't need that much sleep. Won't you get bored without your TARDIS?"

"I'll probably sleep. I haven't slept in a few nights, so I need to catch up."

Clara frowned in concern. Surely that wasn't good for him. Even he would need sleep sometimes.

"Why haven't you slept? Is something wrong?"

"We'll talk about that later," the Doctor told her and then he gestured to her wine glass. "You should have another sip. It's excellent."

"It is," Clara said while grabbing her wine glass.

She took a little sip and then said to the Doctor, "Then why don't you have some?"

With a strange smile that she'd never seen before, he picked up his own wine glass and took a sip.

Clara watched as a couple got up from their table and made their way to the dance floor that had previously been empty. It wasn't long before more couples were joining in.

Without even looking at the Doctor she asked, "Doctor, can you dance?"

"Sometimes."

She turned to him. "What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Well, I turn off parts off my brain to keep things interesting."

"You can actually do that?"

"Yes. I found that I can connect with humans more easily if I turn off certain parts off my brain, but also, I like surprises."

"Surprises, as in…?"

"I don't know what you're going to do, or say. I don't know what you're thinking."

"And usually you would?" Clara asked. This new information about the Doctor was strange. He was definitely right when he said there was much more to him than she thought.

"Yeah. I turn off the part of my brain that is in control of telepathy, and besides, I could hurt you and I don't really want to do that. Now if I want to use telepathy I have to touch the person to make it work."

"Can't you just turn that part of your brain back on?"

"I could, but I like a challenge."

Clara giggled. "You are very strange sometimes."

The Doctor reached over and booped her on the nose and she giggled again. "You're very strange sometimes," he told her.

Clara booped him on the nose. "You're stranger."

He brought his face closer and booped her on the nose again. "No, you're stranger."

She brought her face even closer to his and booped his nose. "No, you are."

Boop. "You are."

Boop. "You're definitely the weirdest."

By now their faces were about an inch apart and they were giggling quietly. Silencing their laughter, they leaned forward and kissed. It was a sweet kiss and they intertwined their hands. Clara was a bit embarrassed about kissing in public, but she just couldn't help herself. Clara wasn't sure how long they kissed, but it didn't turn into anything else. It stayed sweet, and it made her stomach flutter the whole time. Sometimes it seemed like he was putting his emotions through their kisses and right now he was happy, but she could feel the depth to his life. All the untold stories. The days he would always remember, and the days he wished to forget.

Their kiss was interrupted by the voice of their waiter, Heinz. "Ah, how sweet love is."

When he spoke, Clara got startled and jumped away from the Doctor, almost knocking over her wine glass in the process. The Doctor and Clara glanced at each other and they were both blushing profusely.

Heinz then began setting out their meal while telling them, "No need to be embarrassed. It is wonderful to see people in love and to know that such joy exists. I am sure the two of you will have some very beautiful children in the future if you don't already."

Clara was blushing even more with Heinz's last sentence.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, seeming slightly flustered.

Heinz had finished setting out their plates and he clapped his hands together. "Please enjoy your meal." And with that he bowed and walked away.

Clara and the Doctor just looked at each other in bewilderment before they started laughing again. And then they dug into their meal.

Throughout the meal - which happened to be quite delicious - the Doctor asked Clara about her life. Her friends. Her family. What she was aspiring towards. Clara loved the interest he had in her, and she was as equally interested in him. By the end of the meal the conversation had turned into him telling her stories about some of his adventures. The one she loved the most was when he had to live on Earth for three days without his TARDIS and he became someone's flat mate. Thinking of the Doctor trying to live like a human was amusing. It just didn't seem like something he was capable of.

Clara picked up her wine glass to take a sip and realized that her glass was empty. Again. Wait, how many glasses had she had? When she thought about it she realized that she felt a buzzing in her body and she was dizzy. Her stomach sank with the revelation that somehow, her plan had backfired.

The Doctor stopped talking and realized that she was staring down into her glass.

He lifted the bottle that Heinz had left on the table. "You want some more wine?" he asked her.

"No. I'm good," Clara said slowly. "Could we just um… could we go back to the hotel?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"I think I've had too much to drink."

The Doctor called for the waiter and after paying, he stood up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand.

"Doctor, I think I can stand on my own."

"Not risking it. Especially since you're wearing heels. Come on," the Doctor said as he started leading her out of the restaurant, an arm wrapped around to help her stand.

Clara was vaguely aware of the Doctor walking her to the hotel and getting her a key to their room. He made her lie down on the bed, kissed her forehead, and then left with the promise that he'd be right back.

He came back and he was carrying two suitcases.

"I packed some stuff for you," he told her.

She heard the noise of a zipper and then the Doctor was rifling through one of the suitcases. He found what he was looking for and came back over to her.

When he came closer, Clara realized that she wanted to kiss him again. She sat up and tried wrapping her arms around his neck, but he gently laid her back down with a laugh.

"Not right now Clara," he told her.

"But, Doctor, I want to kiss you," Clara whined.

"Just hold on."

Now he was taking off her shoes and then his hands undid the belt at her waist. They then travelled down to the bottom of the dress which he managed to get up over her hips without any interruption made by Clara. He pulled the dress higher and Clara started laughing.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"That tickles."

He brushed his fingers across her stomach and she laughed some more, kicking her legs at him.

"Can you sit up?" he asked her.

"I think so."

It took a while, but Clara was able to sit up and the Doctor pulled the rest of the dress over her head.

She turned towards him. "Now will you kiss me?"

"No, not just yet."

Clara huffed in annoyance, and the Doctor laughed.

"Lift up your arms," he instructed.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked right before a blank tank top was put over her head. "It's dark in here." She started laughing again.

"Just hold still."

The Doctor finished pulling it over her head and straightened it out so that it was covering her in the right places. Clara flopped her arms back down to her sides.

"Lie back down."

"I don't want to," Clara complained.

"I'll kiss you if you do."

With a smile Clara laid back down. And she closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of the Doctor's soft lips against hers. Instead, she felt fuzzy fabric making its way up her legs. She opened her eyes and saw that he was putting on her pajama bottoms for her. He reached her upper thighs and then instructed her to lift up her hips, which she did and he then pulled the pajama bottoms up over her hips.

"There, you're in your pajamas." He then patted her on the head.

He got up off the bed and started undressing. He threw his clothes over a chair and then rummaged through the other suitcase. He then donned a pair of blue pajama bottoms, and went back to the bed where he laid down with Clara.

He lay on his side and propped himself up with one arm. He just looked at Clara. He was studying her and trying to figure out what was going through her head right now.

Clara rolled onto her side, so now she was facing him.

She laughed. "Why are you looking at me? I'm nothing special."

"Trust me Clara, you're beautiful."

Clara laughed again. "Yeah, right. I can't believe I'm with you right now. You're… um… I can't think of the word. Pretty? No that's not right. Hm..."

"Handsome?" the Doctor suggested.

"Yeah," Clara laughed and lightly slapped his face, but then she let her hand stay on his skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Handsome. Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Sure."

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her gently, but Clara wanted more. She kissed him back and tried adding more force to their kiss, but the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and pulled away.

"Let's not do that right now."

"But I want to," Clara whined.

She slowly moved one of her legs up his, trying to be seductive.

He laughed. "That's not going to work."

Clara huffed again. "Then what will work?"

"Sleep. We both need sleep."

"But-"

The Doctor put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Please, Clara. For me. Sleep."

Clara's face fell. "Okay."

Clara snuggled herself into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't long before Clara started giggling.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"You smell like a forest." She giggled some more and then said to herself, "I'm with an alien who smells like a forest. An alien. Who smells. Like. A. Forest."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I like trees. Trees, trees, trees. Especially the um… ones with the needles." She breathed in deeply and then informed him, "You also smell like ice cream."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you smell like you went for a walk in a forest while eating ice cream. Did you? Was it good ice cream?"

"Yes, it was great. I had vanilla," the Doctor told her, thinking he should just go along with what she was saying.

"Could you get me some ice cream tomorrow?"

The Doctor kissed her on top of the head. "Sure thing. I'll always get you whatever you want no matter how ridiculous it is, or how difficult it is to obtain."

"Ice cream."

"Yes, you'll get ice cream."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and then whispered, "Sleep."

Clara was quiet for a few minutes and the Doctor had starting drifting off, but then he heard her voice again. "Do you dream?"

"Everybody dreams," he told her.

"What do you dream about?" she asked, her hands starting to trace invisible designs on his chest.

He breathed in deeply, loving the feeling and then answered, "I dream about where I'm going."

Clara started laughing very loudly at that one. "But you're not going anywhere. You're sort of just wandering about." Laugh. "You're funny, Doctor. Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. That's not a real name. What's your name?"

"My name is we both need sleep."

"That's funny."

"I wouldn't call being sleep deprived a laughing matter."

As if to prove him wrong, Clara started laughing again. "You used big words."

"Yes, I did."

"Say more big words."

"Okay, um… friction contrafribrillator."

Clara laughed again. "You're smart."

The Doctor kissed her on the forehead. He then focused on the wave length that her thoughts were travelling on and connected to it. Clara didn't even notice, but he didn't listen to any of her thoughts. He had no wish to disrespect her. Instead, he forced her mind and her body to sleep. He disconnected from her mind, and he felt her body relax in his arms, and her breaths became slow and even.

"Clara. My Clara," the Doctor said before kissing her head again and joining her in sleep.


	5. Deleted

The Doctor wandered the TARDIS aimlessly, not really having a destination in mind. He often went on these little walks to clear his mind when he couldn't sleep. He had checked on Clara about half an hour ago and she was sleeping peacefully. She hadn't wanted his company that night and went straight to bed. It made sense. Any human would be tired after running from homicidal nanogenes all day.

He hummed a tune to himself as he walked along. The halls constantly changing. Sometimes they were metallic with strange lights on the ceiling illuminating them in an eery glow and sometimes they looked like old stone, with wooden doors lining the sides. The Doctor didn't want the TARDIS to just have one theme seeing as he liked so many different things.

His thoughts wandered just as he did, but they often went back to Clara. Who was she? _What_ was she? Was she dangerous? Did she even know about her other lives?

The Doctor had grown very fond of Clara the time she'd been with him. One of the reasons he took her as a companion was because he didn't want to see her die again. She was sweet, funny, understanding. She didn't deserve to die again. He knew that one day she would, but for now, he could keep her safe.

Another reason he took her as a companion was because he wanted to figure her out. The Doctor loved mysteries and this one was not leaving him disappointed. He was so confused whenever he was near her, and his hearts would race for a multitude of reasons. Being near her frightened him a bit because she could be something dangerous, but that thought was also exhilarating. Her being a mystery was exciting, but also frustrating because he hated not knowing. Oh, he hated it so much. He wanted to know. He wanted to figure her out.

That was one reason he asked her to stay and live in the TARDIS with him, so he could have more time with her, do different things with her to try and find out who she was. Of course, he would never tell Clara. If she knew she would be beyond furious and he didn't want to experience her rage.

The truth was, as much as she frustrated and frightened him, he cared about her. Maybe he was even coming to love her, but that was another thing he would never tell her. He didn't even want to accept it himself. She was so, so pretty, and she knew just what made him tick. All the good things, and the bad things. Clara kept him on his toes, and fulfilled his needs both mentally and physically. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect for him.

The Doctor was thinking about Clara so much that when he heard her voice calling for him he thought he had imagined it, so he kept walking. There it was again! The Doctor shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts away from Clara, but it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He stopped walking as he heard her once more. Maybe she _was_ calling him.

Following the sound of her voice, he made his way through the halls, her calls getting louder the further he walked. He rounded a corner and there she was. Her back was turned to him.

"Doctor?!"

He ran over to her and she turned around, she jumped a bit, not realizing that he had been that close. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent his head, not wanting his height to seem as imposing.

"I'm here, Clara. I'm here. What is it?"

The Doctor was worried what her reply would be because despite the dark circles under her eyes and her dishevelled appearance, her eyes were lit with anger.

"Your stupid snog box deleted my bedroom!"

The Doctor swivelled his head around, searching the hall. Yes, her bedroom was supposed to be in this hallway, and there was a door missing.

"When did she do that?" the Doctor asked, trying to puzzle it out.

Why would the TARDIS do that? She'd never done it before.

Clara shrugged before replying, "I went to get a little snack, I came back, and it was gone."

"Maybe she moved it," the Doctor offered.

Clara shook her head. "Don't think so. She really doesn't like me."

"Okay, how about we sort this out in the morning and in the meantime, we find you a place to sleep."

The Doctor grabbed one of Clara's hands and started leading her down the hallway.

"Are you taking me to your room?" she asked.

"No. No, of course not." The Doctor paused, realizing that that had sounded harsh. "I mean, no," he said gently. "We'll find you somewhere else to sleep."

The Doctor could practically feel disappointment wash over Clara as they continued walking, but she didn't say anything.

He knew exactly where they were going. There were more than a few spare bedrooms in the TARDIS and he knew just the one Clara would like for now. After passing the library, he rounded a corner and there it was. At the end of the metal hallway. The entrance was a plain white door that one might see in an ordinary human house, but it lacked a doorknob.

The Doctor got close to the door and it opened on its own, sliding up into the ceiling. He hurried Clara in with a smile. Yes, she would definitely like this room.

The floor was completely flat, but instead of edges where it connected with the wall, it simply curved and made a dome. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all an illusion. It was made to look like the sky, a bright blue with white, fluffy clouds moving about it. In the middle of the room, was a large, white platform with a circular, white bed on it. Everything about it was white, the wood of the frame, the sheets, the comforter, the pillows.

Clara gasped and he turned to watch her take it all in. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, she was trying to find something to say. Instead, she closed her mouth and her lips curved into a smile the Doctor couldn't help but find beautiful.

"So?" the Doctor inquired.

Clara released his hand and walked over to the bed, and she watched the clouds swirl slowly around her.

She turned back to him, her eyes sparkling and asked, "Can this be my new room?"

"I'd have to add some basic furniture, like a bookcase, a wardrobe, whatever you want, but… are you sure?"

Clara walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Don't be silly, of course I'm sure."

Clara started backing up, taking the both of them over to the bed, and the door slid closed behind them. The Doctor's hearts started racing with the thought that maybe she did want him tonight.

She sat down on the bed, let go of his hands, and threw herself back with a loud sigh of contentment.

"This bed is so soft," she commented.

The Doctor shifted awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do now, but he couldn't help but smile down at Clara, whose eyes were closed in dreamy bliss.

"I'll just get going," the Doctor said quietly before turning around to walk away.

Before he took a step, Clara sat up and grabbed his hand, causing the Doctor to turn around.

"Stay," she told him with a smile.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Okay, I'll stay."

Clara giggled happily and the Doctor released her hand. He went around to the side of the bed and pulled the comforter and sheets back, and he could feel Clara watching him the whole time.

He heard her feet slap the ground lightly as she got off the bed and then she padded towards him. He turned and gestured for her to lie down, which she did. The Doctor then brought the sheets and comforter up to her chin and she snuggled into them, closing her eyes.

The Doctor then went around the other side, kicked his boots off and joined her underneath the covers.

Clara turned towards the Doctor, her eyes still closed and she snuggled closer to him. The Doctor loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against his, but he reminded himself that she was tired and just wanted some sleep.

"Clara, open your eyes and look up," the Doctor instructed.

He watched her as she sleepily opened her eyes and then glanced at him before looking up expectantly towards the dome that was the ceiling. The Doctor raised a hand and snapped his fingers, and instantly, the room was dark. It wasn't completely dark. The clouds were gone, now replaced with stars and the colorful gases that inhabited space. The stars moved so slowly the Doctor wondered if Clara could even notice. The "sky" was now black as well as the platform and the bed.

The Doctor lowered his hand and brought it to her waist where he started caressing her. Clara was taking in the sight of the room, but he was taking in the sight of her. Even with her hair a mess, and dark circles under her eyes, she was beautiful. He loved the way the light of the stars reflected in her eyes, and he loved the wonder he saw in them. She had a small smile on her lips that he knew was involuntary and one graced his as well.

Right now, the Doctor wanted this moment to last. It was one of the best moments he'd ever had with her. It was better than being allowed to touch her, and better than the first time she'd stepped on another planet. For right now, he forgot his fear and frustration, and just watched the magnificence that was Clara. The perfection that was Clara.

She brought her eyes back to look at him, and she blushed, realizing that he had been staring at her. The Doctor blushed as well.

"We're in this beautiful room and you're staring at me?" she asked.

"Oh, but Clara, _you're_ the most beautiful thing in this room."

The blush on both their faces grew. The Doctor couldn't really believe he had just said that, but in a way, he was glad he did.

She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Don't say things like that," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt, but he heard her just fine.

The Doctor started stroking her hair, and he felt her hands move down to grip his waist, and she shifted closer to him.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"You're making me… nevermind."

The Doctor laughed lightly before saying, "It's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"Good."

The Doctor was startled when Clara started moving, but he was able to refrain himself from jumping. She moved a leg in between his and she put her other leg over him, her foot touching the back of his knee, and she pulled him even closer. She sighed happily and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. It felt wonderful having her body pressed tightly up against his, to feel her in his arms. It did however feel a little too wonderful in a certain area, and he inwardly cursed as his trousers started feeling to tight.

Clara jumped a little in his arms and the Doctor hugged her more tightly, worried that she'd try to move away from him.

"Doctor, um, are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Fine," the Doctor answered in a rough voice. After another mental curse he cleared his throat and said again, "Fine."

He wondered why his body couldn't just calm down. Sure, he was in a bed with Clara and he did want to _sleep_ with her, but she was tired. Mentally, he respected that, but why couldn't his stupid body listen?

"You sure?" she asked. "Do you want me to move away?"

"No, no, this is fine. This is great. Just go to sleep," the Doctor told her.

It really was difficult to keep his voice under control, and his hearts were beating wildly. He became more aware of everywhere they were touching and he couldn't help but start thinking of the things he wanted to do to her.

Clara started laughing, at what, the Doctor didn't know.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, still struggling to make his voice sound normal, and not have it speak of the strain he was going through,

"It's kind of hard sleeping when the person you're cuddling with wants to do more than just that."

"I don't want to do more," the Doctor exclaimed.

That was partially true, he knew she was tired and he wanted to let her sleep, but the thoughts going through his head were delicious.

"Uh huh."

"Honest."

"Well, then, your body has betrayed you," Clara said before laughing again.

"I can't help it if this happens. Besides, you're attractive, and you're pressed up against me, and, and, um…"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"It's fine," she told him before closing her eyes again.

The Doctor laughed nervously and started rubbing her back. "You sure you can't sleep?" he asked her.

If her eyes were open, he knew she would be rolling them, but she told him, "I'll try."

The Doctor mentally slapped himself to get those thoughts out of his head.

_Not tonight. Not tonight. Won't do those things tonight. Don't think about Clara. Anything but Clara. Come on, it can't be that hard!_

It didn't work. Luckily, he was able to stop thinking about Clara in _that_ way, and his body decided to calm down, but Clara stayed in his head nonetheless.

Clara snuggled into him.

"All better?" she asked him.

The Doctor laughed quietly. "All good on this end."

The Doctor watched Clara as she drifted off into sleep. Her breathing deepened and he felt her body completely relax against his. A small smile was on her face. The Doctor was smiling as well. His beautiful Clara. He kissed her on top of the head and then her eyelids, and she mumbled something. He then breathed in her scent. Her lovely, warm scent that reminded him of strength and kindness. The scent he had become all too familiar with over the past few days.

"Goodnight, Clara," the Doctor whispered.

Clara mumbled something else and shifted against him, and the Doctor kissed the top of her head again,

"My Clara."

For now, the thoughts that were keeping the Doctor awake no longer plagued him. He wasn't worried about anything. He wasn't worried about Clara, or his future, and the big, exciting universe could wait till tomorrow because for right now, his mind was at peace.


End file.
